Grigari
The Grigari are a powerful civilization from the fringes of the Beta Quadrant, in territory that may actually border the Delta Quadrant. Overview They appear to be a type of mechanical based lifeform. ( }}) It has been noted that no Grigari construct has been able to overcome a life or death situation without attempting to bargain for its life. ( ) Nanotechnology was the secret of the success of Grigari medical technology. Their molecular assembly devices could expertly weave together flesh and steel, uniting living nervous systems directly with computer-control circuits. But it was not a static situation. The flesh of most life-forms would eventually reject the filaments of connection the Grigari devices wove. So the devices were programmed not to stop, in order to continually maintain the connection. Thus, as each layer of living cells became damaged, they were stripped away and replaced by more filaments of circuitry and steel. Eventually, the living body of a Grigari amalgam was completely discarded, replaced with an inexact, mechanical substitute. The nanocomponents of the Grigari were not strictly confined to the biological but were also capable of infiltrating computer systems. By sending strands of the nanotechnology into a system, they were capable of actually reconstructing themselves into duotronic circuitry allowing the nanocomponents to create worm programs with impunity. This made it appear that a network was compromised by insiders when in fact it was the computers themselves that were in control. ( }}) This meant that the species were advanced with examples of their technology including nanospores, singularity bombs and flesh regenerators. ( ) Their culture is based on piracy and, unlike the Ferengi, they will resort to unsavory tactics to make profit. ( }}) The Grigari themselves often claimed themselves as being traders that had come to offer the secrets of eternal life to unsuspecting worlds. When their treatments were later investigated and found to be hideously flawed, the Grigari typically left as one where they moved to other uncharted sectors of space leaving behind the gruesome tales of the horrors their painful technology had wrought on those planets that had dealings with them. ( }}) History Federation In 2267, the encountered a Grigari vessel, allied with former WWIII leader Adrik Thorsen. They demanded of Kirk and the bridge crew full cooperation for the whereabouts and apprehension of both Zefram Cochrane and wife Nancy Hedford/Companion. Mr. Spock also noted that the Grigari commander had cybernetic growths that extended into the microscopic level for better access to systems. ( }}) The Fallen In 2374, a group of Grigari were hired by Obanak Keelen to obtain the Orbs of the Pah-wraith. These mercenaries would have numerous encounters with the crew of Deep Space 9. This group of Grigari would be killed on Deep Space 9, either by the Starfleet crew or under the influence of the Pah-wraith possessed Obanak. ( }}) Millennium The Grigari feature heavily in the alternate timeline generated by the start of the War of the Prophets. They were encountered when the red wormhole was formed and a Dominion fleet was sent into the anomaly to determine whether it connected to the Gamma Quadrant. However, it was learnt that the wormhole actually connected to the Delta Quadrant. All the crew of the ships were believed to have been killed with Weyoun being the only survivor. He returned to the Alpha Quadrant, changed by the Pah-wraiths, with the Grigari who served as the military arm of the newly formed Bajoran Ascendancy. The Grigari forces attacked the Dominion and Cardassian force to bring an end to the Dominion War. The offer of surrender was given but was refused. As a result of this, the Grigari wiped out all the worlds of both races leaving nothing standing. In 2375, the Grigari freed Thomas Riker from his imprisonment on Lazon II. The former Starfleet and Maquis member decided to join the Grigari forces. By the early 2380s, the Grigari threat had became so serious to the Federation that the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]] was specifically designed to combat them. Several Grigari forces were invited to Sector 001 in 2388 to take part in trade negotiations. However, the Grigari were confused by a transmission and opened fire. The Enterprise-F was destroyed by the Grigari in the process. They would be responsible for the destruction of Earth, spread a Nanospore plague to the majority of Humanity almost wiping out the species and destroy a large Klingon armada, which resulted with the destruction of the Klingon Empire by use of transporting weapons from the mirror universe into the known universe which tore apart worlds and rendered atmospheres unbreathable. They were later present on the planet where the Guardian of Forever was located to stop Starfleet's attempt at using the ancient machine to travel back in time to defeat the Ascendancy, as the battle closed the Grigari detonated a singularity bomb that wiped out everything on and around the planet. (DS9: novel series: Millennium) Rise Like Lions The Grigari in the mirror universe were a threat to the Klingon Empire. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Connections Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Artificial beings